Death to the Traitor!
Death to the Traitor! is a quest in Chapter I of . Walkthrough If Geralt sides with Vernon, he must join the Blue Stripes in their plan to kill the corrupt commandant of Flotsam, Bernard Loredo. In so doing, they also root out a Kaedweni spy, one Arnolt Malliger. Roche then outlines the plan for the assault on Loredo's compound. Ves will enter Loredo's house in disguise and open a window. Geralt will then use this window to gain access to the house and proceed to the third floor, where Loredo awaits. Though the Blue Stripes will set up a ladder for Geralt to enter the compound, there is an alternative entrance which Roche does not mention. Over the wall: Near the far end of Flotsam and the wall by Loredo's compound, Roche's men have set up a ladder. Geralt must wait until dusk to use the ladder, then climb over the wall and into the compound. Here he sees Arnolt chasing Helena through the area, and is given the choice to avoid the man or walk up behind and stun him. Whatever the choice, Geralt must then contend with several guards, either through stealth and stun or direct confrontation. After the guards are taken care of and Geralt has looted the key, he meets with Helena. Through the cave: Geralt must head down into Flotsam harbor, to the cave explored during the quest Malena. A large horde of nekkers must be dealt with before proceeding on to the end of the cave, where a ladder waits. Geralt can then ascend the ladder and arrive right next to Helena. An extra 400 XP is awarded for using this path. Whatever route is taken, Geralt talks with Helena and then climbs the scaffolding nearby to enter through the window. Geralt proceeds through the first level, taking care of the guards, until Marietta Loredo is encountered in a cutscene. Be prepared for a QTE and loot Marietta's key from her body once it is over. Geralt then heads up the stairs and opens the door to find himself in a familiar area. Deal with the guards around the corner and head up more stairs. In the room full of sleeping guards, avoid breakable objects and loot the key to Loredo's room. At the top of the stairs, open the door and watch out for another QTE, as Loredo charges in. Geralt must now face off against Loredo, who uses a halberd with a long reach. However, Loredo has no defense, and a valid strategy is to back him into a corner and attack repeatedly. Following the fight, Geralt must untie Ves and go into the next room, where a pregnant Moril awaits. As Geralt is escorting Ves and Moril down the stairs, Moril begins to give birth. Geralt must now defend Ves while she tends to Moril. In addition, the sleeping guards have woken up and must be dealt with. Geralt then exits the tower and moves into the courtyard, where a full on battle between the Blue Stripes and Loredo's men is taking place. Roche will show up and help Geralt deal with the rest. A series of cutscenes then begin, during which there is a QTE for Geralt to punch a soldier who insults Moril and elves in general. Moril gives birth to a healthy baby, but then commits suicide. As Geralt sails away with Roche, he sees Seherim on the shore with Moril's child. Journal entry :Who would have thought things would turn out so badly? Triss was kidnapped, Geralt had made new enemies, and his allies drove a hard bargain. The witcher wanted to find his lover and get Foltest's killer above all else, so he had to bend his rules for the sake of his priorities. Our hero agreed to kill Loredo and the decision was, unsurprisingly, very easy. According to the plan, Geralt was to meet Roche's men after dark, in an alley behind the commander's mansion. :If Geralt enters through the cave west of the Flotsam harbor, instead of following Roche's plan: :: From his own experience Geralt knew that witchers are rarely let in through the front door. He didn't care about Roche's plans at all, and led by his infallible instinct he found a secret passage to Loredo's garden. A passage through a cave full of monsters. :If Geralt encounters Arnolt: :: Sneaking through the garden of Loredo's mansion, the witcher came upon a foreign merchant. He froze for a moment, unsure of how to deal with the inconvenient witness - avoid or dispose of him? But then. in an instant, he chose his path. :: If Geralt chooses to avoid Arnolt: ::: Geralt decided not to cause unnecessary noise and gave the amorous suitor a wide berth. :: If Geralt chooses to dispose of Arnolt: ::: When the lustful foreigner fell to the ground and stopped causing trouble, our hero thought it would be prudent to look for the lass the would-be lover did not manage to catch. Helena - for that was the girl's name - was apparently angered by the man's less-than-gentle attentions and could prove to be a valuable ally. :If Geralt encounters Helena: :: Geralt found Helen by the window that Ves was supposed to open. Helen was not only experienced in her profession, but also knowledgeable about Loredo's private life. She told the witcher that the instant she had seen him sneaking over the wall, she had known that it was him that Ves had whispered of. "The window in the addition," Ves had managed to say before Loredo snatched her away. Geralt also learned that the commandant had locked himself in the tower, junked up like an entire pack of bandits, together with Ves and a local elf. Though now in a hurry, Geralt acted methodically. First, in a bid to find a key to the upper quarters, he paid a visit to Marietta Loredo, who was producing fisstech in the mansion's basement. :The witcher slaughtered the commander's mother without much ado, thus obtaining the key to the tower's upper floors. :If Geralt approaches the door to Loredo's room without having the key: :: At the door to Loredo's room Geralt heard the commander's monologue, in which Loredo plainly explained his sexual preferences without false modesty. Unfortunately the door was locked, so our hero could not turn the monologue into a short dialogue. Understanding that time was of the essence, he began looking for a key. He thought the guard sergeant responsible for protecting the upper floor may have it. :There, in a chest by the guard sergeant's bed, the witcher found an ornate key. He promptly put it in his bag, sure the thing will prove useful. :The witcher did as he promised - he killed Loredo. Those who mourned the commander shed false tears, and those cheering outnumbered them greatly. I think that even though Geralt murdered a man he made the world a better place. Perhaps not on a grand historical scale, but certainly on the scale of the hapless and downtrodden. :Geralt found Moril, an elven girl, in the tower. The elf, in the final stage of pregnancy, needed to be brought outside as fast as possible. :It turned out that it is easier to get inside Loredo's mansion, than to get outside. The terrified Moril started to deliver her child, but this time the witcher was spared the difficult challenge. As skillfully as a certified midwife, Ves took charge of the delivery, proving claims that Roche's men are versatile. Geralt just had to buy the young mother some time, so he joined Vernon, who was holding back the attack in the courtyard. :As always, the cavalry came late, though Roche later boasted that he had saved the witcher's skin. The battle in the courtyard of Loredo's mansion ended with a clear victory for the good guys. The enemy was beaten, disarmed or routed. Notes *Killing the soldiers yields experience points (obviously), so, if the player can manage to take them all (not too difficult and we all love big fights), it's worth it. *There are three QTE events, one during the interaction with Marietta Loredo, the second when Bernard Loredo tries to impale Geralt with a halberd and the last when you can show you distaste towards one of Roche's men for making racist comments. Videos File:Death_to_the_Traitor!_(The_Witcher_2)_Full_HD de:Tod dem Verräter fr:Mort aux traitres it:Morte al traditore ru:Смерть предателю! Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I